Don't Set a Fairy Loose in Beacon Hills
by Quinn the Jedi
Summary: Stiles accidentally clones himself. Obviously, chaos will ensue.
1. Chapter 1: No One's Home

Previously under the name 'And Then There Were Two', and now it's not.

Set between 3A and 3B, so spoilers. Set in summer vacation after Stiles, Scott & Allison sacrifice themselves to the nemeton. Stiles accidentally sets a series of events into motion, which results in him finding a female clone of himself in his bed.

Later chapters will involve Sterek, light Derek/OC mostly to make way for Sterek, OC/Isaac, and most likely implied Scott/Allison, Lydia/Aiden.

Enjoyyy. xoxoQuinn

_**Don't Set a Fairy Loose in Beacon Hills**_

**Chapter 1. No One's Home  
><strong>

The brakes of Stiles' jeep shrieked as he pulled into his driveway; he groaned and shifted it into park, smacking the steering wheel with a curse, clicking off the key. The engine spluttered at him and died, he glared at it through the windshield, wondering how much the heap of junk would get him if he sold it for scrap metal. He slumped in the driver's seat and sighed, looking up at the dark house.

His dad's sister had gotten sick, a brain tumor or something; he'd taken the whole summer off work to fly to Seattle and take care of her. He hadn't been a huge fan of leaving Stiles behind for so long but he didn't have to worry about him skipping school at least. He left after making him swear not to have any girls over (way to rub in his crushing virginity, _Dad_) or throw any parties. He still texted him five times a day and skyped a few times a week, but it was surprisingly lonely without having him home to sneak out around or make clumsy excuses about his whereabouts to.

He got out of the jeep, yanking his backpack off the passenger seat; slamming the door shut as he didn't have to be mindful of his father's odd sleeping hours and tiptoe all hours of the day and night. He wondered idly where the hell Scott had been lately, scoffing to himself as he made his way up to the front door, he knew he was probably still wrapped up in the Isaac/Allison/Mr. Argent cycle of never-ending drama. Since school had ended he'd barely seen anyone, seemed like no one gave a crap about him unless some sort of cataclysmic evil force was threatening the town.

He let himself into the entryway and swung the door shut behind him, dropping his bag full of books from the library in a pile with his shoes and coat. He didn't bother turning on any lights, winding his way to the kitchen by heart in the dark til he reached the fridge, blinking at the sudden light as he opened the door. He unscrewed the cap on the orange juice and drank deeply from the mouth of it, the silence of the house pressing and uncomfortable.

Stiles had a brain in perpetual overdrive and a motormouth, he was going out of his mind without someone to talk to. He replaced the juice and shut the fridge, rubbing at his neck as he wandered towards the staircase. He'd spent the entire day poring over every book on lycanthropy he could get his hands on, trying to find any information he could on the natures of alphas and betas; trying to gain a better understanding of the Scott's situation. He'd spent a little time researching druids as well, although there was so much information and in so many different languages, it was difficult to sift through.

His feet were dragging as he pulled himself up the stairs by the railing, he was beyond exhausted. He'd been tossing and turning at night again, he barely ever got any sleep; but on the plus side the worse his insomnia got, the more work he got accomplished. Lydia may have her visions and powers and read in Latin, but once Stiles popped a few adderall he'd super-focus for hours on end and make huge breakthroughs. He was like a research wizard.

He bumped his knee into a table down the hall from his room, his first mishap in his near-blind navigation of his pitch black house, he glared at the offensive piece of furniture in the gloom. He passed his father's door, slightly leaned inward, suppressing the inane urge to pause by it and check if he was there. God, he could be so needy sometimes, he embarrassed himself.

He opened his door and shut it behind him out of habit; shucking his button down plaid shirt and kicking his pants in the corner, eagerly anticipating the fluffiness of his pillow. Maybe tonight he'd be tired enough to sleep. He sniffed his t shirt to make sure it wasn't too rank to go to bed in, pulling it on and shuffling over to plop down on his mattress with a yawn.

He froze in place; his hand on something warm and soft. He'd meant to put his hands back on the mattress as he sat, but his left hand had met resistance, and yep, now whatever was beneath it was moving. Very slightly, but still moving.

He snatched his hand back and fell off the bed to the floor, scrambling away from it like it was on fire, pulling himself up by the edge of the desk and fumbling to turn on his lamp.

Light washed over the room and Stiles' mouth fell open, eyes widening in shock and alarm.

There was a girl in his bed.

**End Chapter 1.**

Keepin the intro short n sweet, but sometimes I have trouble keeping chapter lengths consistent.. This one'll be two pages and the next chapter might be 12 -_- I'll try to keep things within the realm of reason. Hit me up with ideas/feedback.

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2: The One and Only

Just to verify the setting:

After 3A, set in the summer before 3B. Stiles, Scott & Allison saved their parents from Jennifer before Peter killed her. Kali was killed, Deucalion has limped into the sunset, Derek drove off with Cora before returning to Beacon Hills without her. Scott is now the alpha, the twins in his pack, Isaac living with him, Derek following him as a beta, with Allison, Stiles and Lydia lending aid.

Onward.

_**Don't Set a Fairy Loose in Beacon Hills**_

**Chapter 2. The One and Only  
><strong>

"There's a girl in your bed."

"Yeah, Scott, thanks. We got that." Stiles paced his room, suddenly altogether too small.

An hour ago, he'd discovered a comatose brunette in his bed and called everyone in his phone that knew anything remotely supernatural in an absolute panic, trying not to scream in frustration when he received mostly voicemails. Only Isaac and Derek had picked up, Isaac dragging Scott out of bed on his way out the door. The three were now in his room, staring at the girl, unmoving beneath the sheets.

"I don't understand what's in front of me." Derek said, leaning forward to put his hands on the footboard of his bed, dark eyebrows drawn together. "How did she get in?"

"How did she get in?" Stiles squeaked, stopping his frantic pacing abruptly. "That's what you're questioning? Not anything like, maybe who the hell is she, or why she's in my freaking bed? I was in my underwear when I found her man, I think I touched her boob. What if she's dying, or paralyzed or something? Hard to get in the pearly gates when you molest the infirm."

"Nice." Isaac laughed from his perch on the desk, long legs swinging beneath him. Stiles glared at him.

"She's not injured." Scott shook his head, "She's just.. Sleeping."

"She's not sleeping, she's unconscious." Derek snapped, correcting him. "The heart rate is different."

"That sounds injured to me. I mean, should we take her to the hospital? Call your mom?" Stiles turned back to Scott, he shrugged.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with her. I think it's more important to figure out what she's doing here." he said, looking to Derek. "Any ideas?"

He didn't respond, his expression stormy, studying the girl in front of him. Stiles glanced at her, suddenly feeling very violated there was a strange person in his bed, the most personal space he had. "What if she's like a spy? Or an assassin, here to kill me?" he blurted out, Scott rolled his eyes at him. "No, really! Should we tie her up, or interrogate her or something?"

"I'll do it." Isaac volunteered, Derek sent him a sharp look.

"She's waking up." he said, Stiles immediately rushed over, Isaac slid off the desk and approached the bed with interest. The girl grunted and stretched, her left hand immediately rising to hold her head.

"Ugh." she groaned, sitting up slightly as the boys took a subconscious step back at the movement; she rubbed her head vigorously, further tangling her mess of long, dark hair. She pushed it away from her face with a sweep of her hand and revealed a very pale, very shocked expression. Brown, almost amber eyes widened at the group surrounding her; mouth dropping open as she gasped and scrambled away from them.

"Holy shit!" she screeched, dragging the sheet with her as she tumbled off the bed; they caught a glimpse of pale, bare legs flying in the air as she fell. She popped back up, cheeks pink with embarrassment, wrapping the sheet around her lower half. "What are you guys doing here?" she gasped at them, slightly breathless, moving around Derek. He turned to keep her in view as she passed, watching her intently. "You could've texted or something, hang on, hang on. Avert your eyes."

She pushed past Isaac to cross to the desk; Stiles' mouth dropped open as she grabbed the cargo pants he'd discarded before and pulled them on under his sheet as if it were the most normal thing in the world, adjusting the belt to fit her hips. She wadded up the sheet and tossed it on the bed past Scott, looking around in confusion as she realized everyone was still staring at her.

"So what's going on?" she asked slowly, eyes landing on Stiles. "Do I know you?"

He blinked at her, baffled by how ridiculous that statement was. "What."

Scott pushed forward, cocking his head at her. "Do you know who we are?" he asked, she responded with a look like he was out of his mind. She glanced over at Derek.

"Is he on drugs?" she asked, Derek only stared. She looked around at the four of them in disbelief. "Am I on drugs? What is going on here?" she squinted at Stiles. "And who are you?"

"Lady, do you have any idea how ridiculous that question is."

"Just answer us." Scott cut in, she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Do you know who we are?"

She stared at him for a second, glancing around the room at their stony faces. "Really? Are we serious right now? Wake me up in my underwear and scare me to death, and now this is what we're doing?"

She was met with continued silence, she groaned and shook her head. "Fine, yes, duh, I know you McCall. And yes I know the sourwolf, and yes I know Isaac with the annoying puppy eyes."

The three of them exchanged looks of surprise, Stiles snorted at Isaac's insulted expression. "Hey, it's somewhat accurate." he chuckled; the girl's eyes landed on him.

"You, I don't know." she said, turning back to Scott expectantly. "Now that the time for stupid questions is over, why don't you tell me what's going on? And who this guy is?"

Stiles was about to respond with a witty retort when Isaac cut him off, "How about you tell us who you are, first?"

"Seriously? You too?" she waved her arms in anger, inexplicably turning to Derek again for help. "What is this, what are they doing?"

Derek exhaled slowly through his nostrils, blinking twice before hesitantly opening his mouth, quirking his head slightly. "Listen. We just – we need you to answer the question." he pulled his lips tight over his teeth, Stiles narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion; it was like he already knew what she was going to say, and dreading the answer.

She looked around at their blank faces in disbelief once more before relenting with a slight slump of the shoulders. "It's me? Stiles? Stiles Stilinski extraordinaire, the one and only?" she did a short flourish, words dripping with sarcasm. Her honey-gold eyes flashed a dangerously for a moment as she bristled with anger, clearly done amusing them. "Now seriously, for the love of god, someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"No way." Stiles shook his head with an awkward laugh.

"Holy shit." Isaac's jaw dropped open, Scott's eyebrows tried desperately to make contact with his hairline. Derek hung his head, his jaw working furiously.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." he spat, Isaac spun to face him.

"You knew?" he cried, Derek closed his eyes for a moment and attempted to gather himself, looking up at them and shaking his head.

"I suspected. I thought maybe she smelt like him because she was in his bed but.. It's the same. Exactly, the same."

"Wait – what? His, who?" The girl waved her arms to try to get Derek's attention; he ignored her entirely, making hesitant eye contact with Stiles himself.

"It's too close to be a relative. Everyone has a different and unique scent, it's like a fingerprint. There may be an imbalance of estrogen and testosterone, but it's still the same."

They all turned to look at the girl at once, the similarities all sinking in. The unkempt appearance, the same color hair and eyes, same pale skin, upturned nose, and wide, pale lips. Isaac broke into a broad grin.

"Holy shit Stiles, you make a hot girl!"

Scott glared at him and the girl floundered in utter confusion, he stepped forward awkwardly. "Okay, so um, Stiles." he addressed her uncertainly, "Meet.. Stiles."

She met Stiles' eyes and gaped. "Bullshit."

**End Chapter 2.**

Lemme know if you like it. PS I take all types of requests and suggestions ;)


	3. Chapter 3: And Then There Were Two

First new chapter since the name change, and yes the foreshadowing will be explained soon. Soonish. Discoveries and so on.

_**Don't Set a Fairy Loose in Beacon Hills**_

**Chapter 3. And Then There Were Two  
><strong>

Forty minutes later, the five of them found themselves outside Deaton's clinic; only one light on in the entire clinic, the examination room. It had taken a while for them to get to this point, the strange girl had put up one hell of a fight; fully convinced they were in her room, in her house, and her name was Stiles Stilinski. She had been slow to realize she was mistaken, her righteous indignation only dying slightly when she realized the closet did not contain her clothes and boots, the drawer she expected her jewelry to be in was full of socks, and the house itself was devoid of any feminine hygiene products (or any feminine touch at all, really). It had really sunk in when she saw pictures of the sheriff and Stiles on the fridge and framed on the wall, touching them sadly and apparently falling into shock.

Deaton had picked up when Scott called them with their situation, telling them to bring both Stiles' to him immediately. They had been poked and prodded, forced to give blood, saliva and urine, as well as undergoing a rather intimate and demeaning physical exam. Deaton rolled his chair into the corner to look at their samples under a microscope, the girl perched on the metal table swinging her feet awkwardly, Stiles gnawing on a fingernail across the room. Derek, Scott and Isaac had joined them to further crowd the small space, all anxiously awaiting Deaton's findings.

"Well," he finally said, pushing back from the microscope and pulling off blue rubber gloves. "As far as I can tell, she's telling the truth. She is Stiles." he nodded at her and Stiles spluttered, he shot him a glance. "As much as you are anyway."

"How is that even possible?" Scott's voice was strained, Derek's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"It isn't possible. There can't be two of them, Deaton. What is this."

Deaton tossed the gloves in the trash and stood, rubbing his forehead. "Like you said Derek, their scents are like a fingerprint. And beyond those being identical, so are their actual fingerprints."

Isaac made an odd noise. "Huh."

"Not to mention DNA. They even have the same freckle clusters." he continued, gesturing vaguely between the two humans in the room. Derek whirled on Stiles, he backed up instinctively.

"What did you do." he growled at him, Stiles shot him a look of hurt.  
>"Me? What did I do? Can't you see I'm a victim in this? This is like the ultimate form of identity theft."<p>

"When did you find her?" Deaton intervened from across the room, Stiles shrugged at him.

"I don't know, two hours ago? I went to bed and she was there."

Deaton nodded slowly, turning to the girl, studying her intensely. "Why don't you tell us the last thing you remember? They tell me you were unconscious."

She looked at him with wide eyes, seemingly surprised by that piece of information. "I don't know about all that. I just went to bed and then everyone was staring at me."

"And before that?"

"Uh, I was at the library all day." she said, a pit forming in Stiles' stomach. "I stayed late and drove home, then went to bed. That's it, it was a really boring day, actually." her eyes rose to travel between the wolves in the room, narrowing in accusation, "Although all my days are pretty boring now that my friends all have better things to do than hang out with me."

Stiles' stomach pitched at the comment; he'd been feeling the same way for weeks since school ended, he didn't even think Scott knew his father was out of town in the first place. Somehow they all gotten disconnected and Stiles had been wallowing in resentment at being left behind, and the girl was behaving as if she felt exactly the same way.

Isaac glanced at Stiles and furrowed his brow at her, cocking his head to the side as he sensed the tension. Stiles could practically see the gears starting to slowly turn in his head, when he spoke his thoughts were apparently along a similar vein; that Girl-Stiles may have much more in common with Regular-Stiles than they had originally assumed. "Hey uh," he stepped towards her, voice slow and unsure. "The two of us.. Do you remember us always being friends?"

She laughed unexpectedly, surprising him. She shook her head, "God no. I think the first time we really talked I was threatening you. Like, I may or may not have mentioned wearing you as a fur coat."

Isaac met Stiles' gaze with wide eyes, the rest of the room quickly picking up on the implication by their reactions. Scott stared at her for a minute, shaking his head in the heavy silence permeating the room.

"No, you can't be Stiles." he told her, she shrugged at him, clearly not valuing his opinion. "You can't be, like how would we have met? You couldn't have been in boy scouts."

"Like my dad would let me run around selling cookies instead of learning survival skills." she scoffed, "He outlawed thin mints in the house just to make a point."

Stiles tried to keep his mouth from dropping open and failed. Jesus.

Scott wasn't convinced, "You're on the lacrosse team?"

"Technically? If you count bench-warmers as part of the team."

Isaac pushed Scott aside. "Wait a minute. Are you in love with Lydia?"

Everyone stared at her for an answer; she sputtered and turned pink under their scrutiny, shaking her messy hair emphatically. "What? No! That's ridiculous, come on guys." she crossed her arms and tried to laugh it off, avoiding eye contact. "I mean, not to say she isn't gorgeous or anything, but it's not like that; I'm not like, in _love_ with her or anything."

No one answered her, she glared at Isaac harshly. "I'm not." she insisted, "I just think she's, you know, just insanely pretty and smart and I would absolutely kill for a stylist like hers. I might be in love with her clothes. That might be true."

"Weird." Scott breathed out slowly, looking between the two versions of his best friend. "This is very, very weird."

"Captain obvious." the girl muttered. Stiles pressed his lips together for a moment, trying to figure out which of the many, many questions he had was most important.

"What's your name." he asked, his voice coming out flatter than he intended; he cleared his throat and tried again. "Your first name."

She immediately glared at him, he'd expected that much. "What's yours?" she snapped back, and that he hadn't expected. He shook his head.

"Woah, nope. That's not important. Yours is the important one here."

"Actually," Isaac started, holding up a finger. "I have to admit it's bothered me a little."

"Well it's not gonna happen, buddy. You're just going to have to take my word that my name is a bold, masculine, man's name and that my parents would never give it to a girl."

"I'm not telling you anyway," the girl chimed in, Deaton sighed and moved to her side, touching her shoulder gently.

"Please. If we can figure out your dissimilarities as well as your similarities, they might help us figure out what's going on here a little quicker." he implored her softly, his tone and expression a mask of warmth and caring; she faltered slightly.

"Well, I -" she pressed her lips together, furrowing her brow. "I hate it, so as long as you don't start using it.. I guess I'll tell you."

"That's fair." Deaton agreed, Stiles leaned forward as she took a deep breath in resolution.

"Genevieve."

Oh thank god. At least they didn't have the same name, because he never would've lived that down. And now they knew they weren't _exactly_ the same.

"I take it your name isn't Genevieve." Deaton glanced at Stiles with a small smile before turning back to her. "What if we call you Gen, would that be alright?"

She scowled. "No."

"How about Genna?"

"What's wrong with Stiles?" she cried, Stiles threw his arms up in outrage.

"Because of me! Me, Stiles, the real Stiles. You're already wearing my pants and my sneakers, you can't take my name too!"

She jutted out her jaw and folded her arms, glaring at the wall doing a very good impression of Derek. Deaton frowned at her and looked at Stiles.

"Why don't you tell me everything that happened today. In detail."

Stiles sighed and slumped against a shelf, vials rattling faintly. He gestured to his feminine doppleganger uselessly, "Same as her. Just went to the library, did a bunch of research on werewolves. Got subway for lunch."

"Creepy." the girl stared at him from the table, he assumed she remembered doing the same.

"What in particular about them were you researching?" Deaton asked, Stiles glanced at Scott.

"I was trying to find out more about the whole alpha, beta, omega thing. Didn't find much."

"And that's it?"

Stiles paused at the man's question, he felt a sharp pang of guilt at the thought Deaton might misinterpret him reading up on druids. He faltered for a moment. "Uh, no. I picked up a few books on druids." he cleared his throat, "For, ya know. Light reading."

If Deaton was surprised, he didn't show it. "Do you remember reading anything that might explain this?"

Stiles groaned in irritation and shook his head no, the room spinning well after he stopped. The air suddenly felt too heavy, too oppressive for him to draw a proper breath, the feeling of everyone's accusing eyes on him suffocating him. He tried his best to squeeze his eyes shut and breathe normal, to remember exactly what he had done at the library but he couldn't.. He couldn't accept that this situation was real, that there was a girl version of himself in the room with them, that he couldn't just wake up.

He was aware of a swift movement in the room and opened his eyes to see Derek bearing down on him menacingly, gasping in fear and surprise as he grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him right up to his snarling face. Derek stood motionless and watched as Stiles' eyes widened and he gulped for air, chest heaving as he twisted in his hold. He smirked down at him, satisfied his erratic breathing pattern was now familiar, if not normal; releasing him. Stiles held a hand to the rumpled fabric of his t shirt, struggling to control the spasming of his lungs as the panic attack subsided.

Deaton watched him with concern, sighing in disappointment. The girl chewed on her lip for a moment before speaking.

"You know, I researched the same stuff at the library." she began, getting the attention of the room. "I uh, I looked at books on druids too, and some of the stuff was really old. Ancient crap from the back storage you gotta check out, you know? And some of it was smudged, and hard to understand, and in other languages, and..." she looked up at Stiles, gold eyes wide and shining with guilt. "I don't know about you, but sometimes I tend to read out loud when I study. Well, it's more muttering, really." she cleared her throat, "Anyway. I know some of those books looked kinda sinister and I've seen terrible movie premises based on worse."

Stiles' heart sank at her words as his head cleared, wishing the floor would swallow him whole. She was absolutely right; he had done the exact same thing. He couldn't count the amount of awful b-list movies that could've been prevented if the idiotic main character just hadn't read aloud from a clearly evil book, and now he was that guy. "Shit."

"You didn't." Derek's words came out as more than a warning than a question. He grimaced, Scott threw his head back in disgust.

"Seriously?"

He flailed. "We don't know that's what did it! We don't know what the hell this is, who knows how it happened! Let's remember who the victim here is, alright? Me?"

Derek pinched at his nose. "This is exhausting."

"I agree." Deaton looked up at the clock, "We should all head home and get some sleep. We can start fresh tomorrow, maybe start looking for the books in the library."

"Alright." Scott sighed, his voice tired as well. Stiles held up his hands frantically before anyone could move to leave.

"Hang on, hang on. What about her?"

**End Chapter 3.**

Up next, Stiles bonds with his clone before they begin their search for answers. Hope you liked! xoxoQuinn


End file.
